mario64fandomcom-20200223-history
Bowser
Bowser (also known as Shit Koopa or Shit Bowser) is the main antagonist in Shitty Mario 64 and Shitty Mario 64 DS. Apperance Bowser is mostly yellow and shit in color. He wears a large, spiky, green shi and has two cocks on his head. We wears shitty bracelets on his wrists. Locations Bowser appears only three times total in the game. *Bowser In The Shit World *Bowser In The Shit Sea *Bowser In Your Mom Attacks Bowser has three attacks. * One is where Bowser will attempt to breathe shit breath. * The Second is where if Mario is far enough away, Bowser will start to shit * Finally, Bowser may sometimes attempt to shit on Mario. Gallery First Bowser Intro Bowser N64.png 1st Bowser text N64.jpg|Bowser: "Tough luck, Mario! Princess Toadstool isn't here...Bwa ha ha!! Go ahead..just try to grab me by the tail!" 1st Bowser text N64 2.jpg|Bowser: "You'll never be able to swing ME around! A wimp like you won't throw me out of here! Never! Ha!" hgfdhdgfh.PNG Battle Bowser N64 2.png Bowser N64 3.png Bowser N64 4.png Bowser side glance N64.png Bowser breath bored Mario N64.jpg|Bowser takes a deep breath and... Bowser spit fire N64.png|...spits fire at Mario! Mario throw Bowser N64.jpg|As Bowser said earlier, Mario can grab him by the tail and... Mario throw Bowser N64 2.jpg|...swing him around! Mario throw Bowser N64 3.jpg|The player can do this by keeping the punch-button pressed and rotating the control pad. Once Bowser is aligned with a bomb and has enough velocity, release the punch-button to throw him. Annoying-Orange-Wazzup-Blowup.gif|MY SHIT Second Bowser Intro BowserFireSea.jpeg Third Bowser Intro Rainbow Bowser N64.png 3rd Bowser text N64.jpg|Bowser: "Mario! You again! Well that's just fine..I've been looking for something to fry with my fire breath!" 3rd Bowser text N64 2.jpg|Bowser: "Your Star Power is useless against me! Your friends are all trapped within the walls..." 3rd Bowser text N64 3.jpg|Bowser: "And you'll never see the Princess again! Bwa ha ha ha!" Battle Rainbow Bowser N64 2.png Rainbow Bowser N64 3.png Rainbow Bowser N64 4.png Outro Rainbow Bowser defeated.jpg Rainbow Bowser defeated 2.jpg Rainbow Bowser defeated text.jpg|Bowser: "Noooo! You've really beaten me this time, Mario! I can't stand losing to you!" Rainbow Bowser defeated text 2.jpg|Bowser: "My troops...worthless! They've turned over all the Power Stars! What?! There are 120 in all???" Rainbow Bowser defeated text 3.jpg|Bowser: "Amazing! There were some in the castle that I missed??!!" Rainbow Bowser defeated text 4.jpg|Bowser: "Now I see peace returning to the world... Oooo! I really hate that! I can't watch.. I'm outta here!" Rainbow Bowser defeated text 5.jpg|Bowser: "Just you wait until next time. Until then, keep that Control Stick smokin'! Bwaaa ha ha!" Rainbow Bowser defeated star.jpg|After his defeat and final speech, Bowser turns into the 121th star. Mario will pick it up and fly off with it. In the credits after it, the star turns into Peach. The transforming painting Bowser transforming painting.png|Occasionally paintings of Bowser can be found in the castle. Bowser transforming painting 2.png|Some of them start out as Peach paintings which transform into Bowser when Mario approaches them, while others stay the way they are. Castle interiors third bowser.jpg|The Bowser painting at the end of the hallway leading to the third and final Bowser level. Category:Characters Category:Characters In Super Mario 64 Category:Characters In Super Mario 64 DS Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Super Mario 64 Category:Super Mario 64 DS